


Golden

by zicovian



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicovian/pseuds/zicovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke get's invited to a club by Karin. There he meets a boy with golden hair and blue eyes, very similar to the high school class weeb at his school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sasuke sighed. Today was just another boring day in boring Konoha.

Nothing exciting ever happened in this country. Well nothing that excited Sasuke anyway. 

Today was a Monday, a day that Sasuke loathed. Because usually on that day his parents came and made him cook for the whole family, and honestly, Sasuke stunk to high heaven when it came to cooking.

His brother, Itachi was so much better then him and he didn't understand why his parents exactly wanted him to cook every Monday. It was such a drag and honestly Sasuke would rather wash up the dishes then cook. He opened the door to the classroom.

He was relatively always on time, maybe with 2 minutes to spare but today he was late with no exact excuse, he just didn't want to deal with today. That orange dweeb was in his seat, and honestly Sasuke didn't want to deal with his bullshit. The orange fool was wearing his usual attire and those annoying goggles.

Why did he have them anyway? It isn't like he was using them to see. Apparently Naruto called it "Fashion."

Sasuke Tsked, and walked to his seat, which was behind Narutos unfortunately. The orange fool turned around to face him with a big smile.

"Hey Uchicha, did yo catch that part of Konoha Ninja yet? Asuma finally got to the golden-"

"Look Uzumaki, I haven' got time with your bullshit. I have a headache already from listening to your voice and thats probably a record. If you want to keep your tongue, I suggest you keep that mouth of yours shut and turn around and wait for the teacher," Sasuke said coolly, his black obsidian eyes narrowed dangerously.

Nauto pouted.

"You're always like this with me. We've known each other since we were 13 can't you be a little nicer?" he asked turning around and not even asking for the black haired boys answer.

Sasuke scoffed in reply. He didn't really care about the orange dweebs feelings all too much so he just pushed them aside for now.

The teacher came in late as usual and today was an English lesson. Sasuke excelled in languages so he flew by in this lesson.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Could you please read this passage to us in English?" The teacher asked, his accent horribly thick when speaking English.

Sasuke snorted and got up.

Shakespeare.

Great.

"Now, fair Hippolyta, our nuptial hour Draws on apace; four happy days bring in Another moon: but, O, methinks, how slow This old moon wanes! she lingers my desires, Like to a step-dame or a dowager Long withering out a young man revenue." Sasuke didn't really have an accent when it came to speaking in English so it was clear to understand what he was saying.

Naruto was confused, his face said as much, for it was scrunched up in confusion and it looked like he was trying to figure out what exactly the Uchiha boy was saying.

"Naruto!" The teacher said after Sasuke was finished.

Naruto flinched and sat up.

"Yes Teacher!

" "What was the passage about that Sasuke had just read?"

Naruto's face blanched and Sasuke snickered. "Uh,... " he said, his face a funny expression.

Well, Uzumaki?" The teacher goaded.

"I have no idea! You Know I'm the worst when it comes to Englsih!"

The teacher sighed. "Sakura!" He said pointing to a pink haired girl.

"The passage was about how Theesus is excited to get married to his bride but he is tired of waiting because the days are going too slow. he is comparing it to how its like someone waiting for their inheritance."

"Very good Sakura."

The class soon ended and Sasuke had gotten up to go. One of his friends(he uses this term very loosely) went up to him.

"Hey Sasuke, A bunch of us are going to a club wanna come?" She asked,

Sasuke weighed his options. He had to cook tonight, but honestly going out clubbing with his friends seemed much more fun.

"All right yeah. I'll come with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's hair was unusual today. Instead of its usual duck butt it was spikey all over. It was noticible how thick his hair was by the amount of hair gell he used to make it stick out. He guessed if he was going to a club, he'd go all out right?

He had on some black pants and a tshirt. Tonight would be warm so he had no worries for a jacket. He had on black sneakers he found quiet stylish and appropriate for a club.

He sighed and sat on his bed and brought out his phone. It was an old iphone he had gotten from his mother back from when he was 15. It had been two years since he got it and not once it was cracked or broken in any way. Mianly because he rarely used it.

He unlocked his phone and scrolled for Seigetsu's name. he was in the same class with him and Naruto. He sighed again and called him.

It rang about five times before the white haired male answered.

"Howdy, Sasu, ready to go?" he said, his voice teasing .

"God fucking damn it. I told you to stop calling me that," He sighed. "But yes I'm ready, mind coming to pick me up?"

Seigetsu laughed. "I'm already outside. Is your parents or brother home?" he asked looking up at the house. It was dark all for Sasuke's room which was bright with light.

"Nah, Mom and Dad went out for a date and Itachi is god knows where. So I can leave without getting seen."

Seigetsu smiled, his sharp teeth gleaming in the street light.

"So come down, I'm outside your house."

"How long have you been waiting for me?" Sasuke asked, getting up and grabbing his keys and making his way to his door.

"Oh, for about 2 hours or less," he said nonchalantly as he saw Sasuk'es light turn off and leave the house and locking the door.

He eneded the call before Sasuke got to his car.

"That's really freaky how you wait for me so long you know?" He said, sideeyeing him.

"Oh well, lets get going, you're in for a treat

The music was loud and blasting in his ears. Sasuke wasn't one for loud music,; when he used headphones he had them on the lowst setting but not too low he cant hear anything.

Seigetsu already seemed in the mood as he strided to their other friends.

Karin and jugo were already there, off their faces.

"SASUUUU," Karin slurred her shirt ruffled and her bust showing more then usual.

"Sasuke, but that's probably too hard for you to say," Sasuke said in distain.

She giggled and pushed Sasuke in a chair. "Come drink," She said passing her half drunken cup to him.

He shrugged and downed the rest, the alchahol burning his throat but he didn't mind, he liked the burn and it made him feel older. He was underage but he looked older then his age, especially with his hair like this.

He sighed once the burning was done. It was a good burn really after a while.

His attention was turned form the burning of his throat when someone came on the stage. He was pale and had black hair styled a little like Sasuke's. In fact he even kinda looked like him too.

"Hello everyone, are you enjoying your time?" he asked.

Everyone cheered and Sasuke notice him put on a fake happy smile. He noticed it because he had used it many times in his lifetime.

"Great!" He said after the hype had died down. "My name is Sai and I would like to introduce our first dancer of the Night, Golden Peaches!"

The crowed cheered and Sasuke snorted. Golden peaches? What kind of name was that? only an idiot would use a name like that.

"Golden epaches i a godsent," karin slurred.

Sasuke just about understood her. His eyes were fixed to the stage as a male walked out. he had bright blonde hair, hair that was as bright as sunrays. he then had on his eyes, eyeliner that made his blue eyes even darker then they probably was and tight clothes on.

He was hot.

He swayed his hips to the music that started. His face was one of seduction and Sasuke felt something in the pit of his stomach, don't get him wrong he liked guys too, he didn't really have any preference when it came to dating and this guy was really delicious. Sasuke could already taste the golden tan skin under his tongue.

The guy smiled and winked at him and he was startled.

Something clicked in his head. He knew this person. And he was going to find out who they were.


End file.
